When Hearts Cry: Utsutsukowashihen No Naku Koro
by densetsu95
Summary: Roxas separated with stepfather from mother and Sora and sent to the St. Catherine Academy. One day, a male teacher's body was found hung on the ceiling, in the school hall. The first discover, Zexion, summoned to the chairman's office report the details.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Hatsu ga No Naku Koro Ni: Utsutsukowashi-hen. This is about Roxas' life without Sora and his mother. He lives in boarding school of St. Catherine Academy. Later, Zexion is discovered about a teacher hung on the ceiling, in the school hall and all students are gossiping about him. Only Roxas has trust on him and be as friend. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Once in the St. Catherine Academy, a dark-blue hair boy is standing surprisingly in the school hall, staring at the dead body teacher who's hanged on the ceiling, motionless._

-The next day…-

"Did you hear? Last night, a person died hung on the ceiling."

"Moreover, it looks like it wasn't an accident."

"Perhaps the sudden self-study this morning was because of this?"

"A murder in the school hall you say?!"

"Waa, I'm afraid! Is it true?"

"And also, the one who was killed was the Math teacher…"

"If it's the teacher from the rumors, there are some things I heard."

"Eeehh… Me too."

"Like he was involved in improper relationships with female teachers… and many

school-girls or boys…"

"As I thought, this St. Catherine Academy should have been a garden for men only. This is

the revenge of a boy by a teacher."

"Which reminds me earlier, there was a person who was called to the chief director's?

"I saw it too. Could it be that boy… …? The teacher!?"

"No, I heard he was the first who found the corpse."

"Hmmm, if I'm not mistaken, he's from our class…"

"**Zexion.**" Zexion enters the class, walking to his desk with his favorite notebook in his hand and everyone in the class is afraid and surprise. Some of them are whispering or gossiping about him.

"Was that the first boy to discover this case?"

"He was surely telling the story in the chief director's room."

"He's always alone, even when someone's talk to him, he doesn't reply."

"I wonder if it was also her who contacted the police."

"No. He was just standing there, in front of the hanged corpse."

"He didn't even scream or shouting for help."

"I heard he was just quietly watching at the corpse."

"What on earth…"

_Pak! _A boy with cocky face appears. Zexion turn his head and look at the boy.

"It seems that many terrible things have happened. I sympathize with you. By the way,

today is the presentation of the Italian composition, but… More than that, I want to ask

your cooperation in order to not lower the average score of class. I'm always getting

embarrassed in the class representation council. Please put yourself in my shoes. Come

on. Show me your notebook."

Zexion just silent.

The boy is angry and snatch Zexion's notebook. "Don't you feel what people are saying?! Or better, is this your Italian notebook?! You're always carrying it around key-locked like an idiot…"

"No… Give it back!" said Zexion with worried face.

"Uh… Wha-…?" He thought to himself, "_I've never seen his face like that before. All of _

_this sudden, he's always quiet and never talks to anyone."_

"GIVE IT BACK!" Zexion tries to take it back but failed.

"Wai…!"

"Give it back! Give it back!"

"Wai… Wait a minute! Huh?"

Zexion kneeing with begging and crying on the floor.

"Wha… What are you doing? You fell down yourself? Besides, this book is not related

To your studies, right? Because of this, you'll forfeit the notebook or I'll take this to

Brother Zachariah."

All the words that the boy said, he feels very angry and very vengeful, but a voice from the back is making him stop angry.

"My, my… Since this morning, it's been this extremely turbulent mood."

* * *

**Nipah~! Time to go to sleep. **

**I'm not own Kingdom Hearts and Higurashi.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Roxas safe Zexion's life! (I think) Is Roxas' full name is not okay? I don't know what I want to saying here... But, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

A familiar voice... Roxas Terra.

He takes Zexion's notebook from the boy, Joseph. "What a cute notebook! I wonder if next time I'll have 'my samurai' send me one too?"

Roxas walks close to Joseph and Zexion. "Nevertheless, you shouldn't do that, Joseph. As a class rep, you're doing the opposite's of God's teaching, bullying the weak," said Roxas as he smiling and winking his right eye.

"I'm not bullying the weak! Besides, you're late for class, Roxas!" yelling Joseph while pointing his finger at Roxas but he pointing back to Joseph's finger. "Did you eat breakfast this morning? I had special canapes from Chef Xaldin!" said Roxas cheerfuly. Then, Roxas puts his both hands on his cheeks like something that he's beautiful enough...

"I was savoring it slowly and when eating with relish, at such a moment... But, well, there's no problem. Thanks to the murder incident, it sems like today is self-study."

Joseph angry, "How imprudent of you...!"

"Zexion." Roxas called him and Zexion turns to Roxas. He kneeing on the floor and giving back this notebook to Zexion. "Here. Take it. This is an important thing to you, right?" Zexion nodded slowly. Roxas put his finger to his smiling lips and his right eye is close. "The secret is to hide it well and you shouldn't carry it around. I'll teach you something this time. Since our school is like this, you can't be so well behaved."

Zexion takes his notebook back, but his face is still sad.

"By the way, Joseph, today is Italian composition, but... The truth is that I ended up spiling coffee on the writing papers."

"AGAIN?! How many times the same thing..."

Zexion look away from both Roxas and Joseph while he's hugging his favorite notebook. His face is a bit red but sad.

"That's is why this time too, I'll hurry and copy Joseph's notebook... Ah..." Roxas stop talking, that Zexion's run away from the classroom.

"...And we in te middle of the self-study class..." continue Roxas with his lowered voice while Joseph and Roxas just looking Zexion runs away through the hall. "What a suprise... He's an 'outlaw' boy..." said Roxas with his voice of curiosity.

_-Blim-Blom!- "Ahem... Attention! The 3rd year, 3-A class, Roxas Terra, please come to the student guidance room, immediately."_

"Oh!... It's Sister Evangeline."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sister Evangeline! You called me?

"3rd Year, 3-A class, Roxas Terra."

"Really... What a troublesome person, Roxas Terra." said Sister while putting her left hand on her cheeks.

"Ah... Sister Evangeline..." Roxas sits on the chair with his happy face.

"Maybe the incident in the school hall was cause by such a power as well."

Roxas stop smiling of what Sister Evangeline said and his face changes into serious. "Just in case, I'll say it, but... I'm not a criminal."

"EH?"

"What's with the 'eh'?" Roxas looks away. "Besides, if it was me, I wouldn't leave the corpse like that. If that were the case, it would be in place that will never be discovered..." Sister Evangeline cuts Roxas' words and says, "You're almost making it into a joke..." Roxas look back to the sister while she's opening the curtain window. "I wanted to say, that habitual behavior is the main cause of you being full of needless doubts. While you settle down in the school, you're welcome to be obidient for a while. This is not a guidance I give as Sister Evangeline. It's advice from St. Catherine Liaison officer."

"I've planned on behaving here since a long ago. Why? Has something happened?"

"My, my, Terra-san. You joke all the time. I see. After all the time we spent orientating you about what time to get to class, you still don't get it, right?" said the Sister as she knocking Roxas' forehead with rattan.

"Ah... Geez. Really. Ha ha... _Jokes aside_..." curse Roxas quietly.

"That is, integrating elementary through college, in order to serve all the students and educate them as chaste and sublime students... The St. Catherine school is a boarding academy. In order to do that, we seperate you from the mundane things to make sure you won't fall into disgrace, but... The reasonis probably because we descend from a traditional lineage. The fact is, there are students being confined in this school for several reasons. Such a negative feeling is casting a dark shadow across this beautiful academy." explained Sister Evangeline as she looked at the window from her office. Meanwhile, Roxas stands up.

"Huh... I understand. This place is at best, a comfortable but evil institution in the eyes of the confined people," he walks to the door while he says, "First of all, I got tired of adapting into all this formality the sister wishes."

"Wait, Terra-san!" How was Zexion's state?"

"Zexion...?"

"That's right. That boy was the first to discover the body."

"Well, sister.... Um... Nothing much. Isn't he the same as always?"

"I see... The cruelty humans are capable of was discovered. I wonder if the shock was big?"

"Ha! Adults take children too lightly. Corpses like one today, there will be many around the funeral held by his relatives..."

Sister Evangeline puts her both hands with begging, "That teacher... He was killed in an awfully brutal way. Besides,..."

Roxas stop walking in front of the door, he did not turn his head, only his blue eyes turn left and hear what Sister Evangeline says.

"... It's the second time this has happened to Zexion-san, so..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Whoo!! I really fall in love with Higurashi and Kingdom Hearts. I know that Roxas' full name is suck... Roxas Terra. _; While Zexion's full name is unknown, until Sister Margarita, (Zexion's mentor) tells a family name to Roxas. Not in next chapter... Yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continue again... 3**

**

* * *

**

After a conversation between Roxas and Sister Evangeline lately, Roxas is walking along the second floor, thinking about what Sister Evangeline said just now. _"What did she meant by... **Second time**? Did she mean that Zexion had seen another horrible corpse even earlier?" _thought Roxas. "Huh?"

"Excuse me, Brother Zachariah." A boy lately, Joseph, comes out from Brother Zachariah's office.

"Joseph!" Roxas running towards Joseph. "Good timing finding you here."

"Wha-... What do you want?!" said Joseph as he trying to run away from Roxas, but too late.

"Wait! There's something I want to ask."

"If it's the Italian composition, I've already submitted it to Brother Zachariah!"

**-A few moments later-**

"Second time... For Zexion? Eeehh... I don't have friends in this school so... you say it's so plainly..."

Roxas cuts his words. "I'm not interested in getting popular around here, but if Joseph is so enthusiastic about the position of class rep..." said Roxas, smiling to Joseph. "Tch! If that's what you think, I'm not good enough for the position." said Joseph as he walks away.

"And that's also 10 millions time regrettable," continue Roxas.

"I hate gossiping about people, Roxas."

"It's an order from Sister Evangeline. You think I'll hear such things out of curiosity?" Roxas' lips become wider. Joseph stop ealking.

"From sister? Well, is that the duty imposed on you this month?"

"Eehh!" Roxas nodded, his lips become more wider.

"Hm... I don't know the origin of this story as well. The truth is, that is a merely a rumor." Joseph close his eyes and the situation gets serious. Roxas stop smiling, look straightly at Joseph's face.

"That boy... I heard that when he was very young... He was about to killed by his stepmother."

Roxas' eyes grew widen, suprise what Joseph , Joseph continues again.

"It's really unbelievable... And without any reasons. To think there are people who do such terrible things."

"Hm... It's really surprising for it to happen in any other place. I thought that only my stepfather would do such a stupid things," said Roxas. He puts his both palm hands on his cheeks. "Oh! Poor, Zexion. Because of that, you say it's the second time?"

"No. That's not it. Back then, it seems his father tried to protect him and was killed before his eyes. It was terrible. It was all because of his stepmother, try to kill Zexion with no reasons... Uh... I really don't know..." Joseph put his right hand on his forehead, feel like had headache.

_"Ah... That's why it's the 'second time'..." _thought Roxas.

"I heard that, to protect him, his grandmother, who was saved, is sheltering Zexion in this school. In the end, it was something different. But, this is mere gossip. Stories are spread across this school like grains of sand. They believe each on of them as if they were true all the time," Joseph is about to leave. He walks to stairs and he stop.

"Yesterday's incident seems to be the same everybody is humorously making a fuss over something like a murder case, but the school hasn't officially pronounced the case yet. I'd like you to try not to fall victim to such insignificant gossiping as well," Joseph walks awaythrough the stairs. Roxas waves his left hand, smiling back and say, "Thanks for the advice!"

Roxas walks away and he thoughts himself. 

_"Ha... There will be an official announcement about something like murder case!? Anyway_, _it will be settled as an accidental death_. _Because this is that kind of place. But more importantly..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the church.

"Did you want to talk to me? Zexion?" said Roxas with his very cheerful face. Zexion stop writing in his favorite notebook. Then, he look up at Roxas' happy face in front of him. "While you're at it, let's do our Italian composition. I fliched a book we can use from the library."

"Ur... No.." said Zexion with his worry voice.

"Don't worry. I'm your classmate, Roxas Terra. I sit next to you, right?"

"Wha..." Roxas cuts his words.

"This homework... If we don't present it to the whole class, we'll be forced to take part in the weekend duties! Unly us two, you and I, I won't allow it!" said Roxas loudly like some sort of dramaqueen.

"Um... I..." Roxas cuts Zexion's words again. Roxas comes very closer until he can feel each other's breath.

"If Zexion likes the duty services, please, take part in them individually. I've had enough being restricted even during the holidays!" So, let's finish it together!"

Zexion's just silence. Then, he says,...

"... I don't hate the duty services... I-I'm glad to be useful... to the people..." he lowered his head and his cheeks were a bit red. "Besides..."

Roxas' face become different and his blue-sea eyes makes him angry. He puts his both hands on Zexion's cheeks and pinches it and pulls it very hard.

"AAAHH!!! GEEZ!!! I'M GETTING NERVOUS! I'LL SPEAK CLEARLY WHAT I WANT TO SAY!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'RE BEING TREATED WITH CONTEMPT BY OUR OTHER COLLEAGUES!!? Uh?"

"Uh-Uh...M.. Ah.. A.." Zexion's tears are flowing down on his cheeks from his dark blue eyes. "Er... (Sob) Uh-Hu.. Wa.." both Zexion's hands are closing his face and cries. Roxas sits back and thinking of what is he going to do with Zexion. _"Erh... Geez. What am I doing? I made him cry. What do I do? Doing like this, it looks like that I'm bullying him, doesn't it..." _He looks at Zexion, that he's trying to sweep his tears away but the tears won't stop. Zexion's just keep crying and crying. _"...But... Don't cry so much. Where are all these tears coming from?... When was the last time I cried...?" _Roxas sighing.

"Hey... My bad. I'll tell you something good as an apology," said Roxas with his polite voice. His right hand holds Zexion's head and take him more closer to Roxas so that they can feel their's breath.

"I am the same as you."

Zexion shocked and stop crying. He look up straightly at Roxas' beautiful blue-sea eyes. (And... He's blushing.)

Roxas smiles very cheerfully.

* * *

**Better stop typing. Because tomorrow is a school day. He..he... Zexion's crying. ^__^ My english are still sucks. I hope you can enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gong Xi Fa Chai! ^___^ Happy Chinese New Year in January 26 & 27 next week. Nya~. Man... I do this KH: Utsutsukowashi-hen sooo epic!  
**

**

* * *

**

"When I was a kid, I was about to be killed too. By my great-great grandparents."

Zexion's eyes grew widened.

"In my family, since the old times, there's a stupid tradition that 'one of the twins is a Nobody, the 'creature' with no feelings and hearts. If twins are born, it's a custom to kill one of them. That one, in fact, was me. Well, by chance, I didn't die," Roxas smile. "On the other hand, I'm living confined like this."

"Uh... Excuse me..." said Zexion. Roxas grabs Zexion's colar shirt and pulls it very roughly like wanting to bully him.

"But, because of that very reason,... I GET EXCESSIVELY NERVOUS AND ANGRY!! WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE LIKE THIS! YOU DON"T ACT MORE FIRMLY! JUDGE YOURSELF BY YOURSELF! ENDURE IT! How long will you live just running away like this?!!"

And then, Zexion's crying once again. "Uh...Uwa... Ah.... (Sob) Erm... Uuh..."

"**Don't cry!**" Roxas yelled. Zexion's keep crying and crying... Then, Roxas let his hand off Zexion's shirt. "Ugh... Alright," cursed Roxas."Then, let's do like this." Zexion stopped crying.

Roxas takes his little knive from his pencil case and cuts his eraser become two.

"Here! Please," said Roxas with his happy tune voice with cute happy face.

Zexion's just stared quietly at the half eraser that Roxas cutted it just now. His tears were still flowing down on his white cheeks. He holds up his hands, while Roxas gave his half eraser to Zexion. "It's Roxas' special amulet. It's handmade and there's only one in the whole world. Just by carrying it, you'll quickly feel better."

"Traffic safety, success in studies, thriving in business, safety wishing... No, that's not convenient, anyway... But, it's special." Zexion's just again, stared with amazement at Roxas. Roxas stands up from his chair and put his left hand on his chest like a superheroes do.

"When you're in a pinch, if you make a wish, I, Roxas Terra, the miraculous Key of Destiny, will appear and save you from any dillema! If you desire it now, such a grace of God will arrive!" after he finishes his heroic speech, Roxas turns to Zexion and says, "So, don't you feel better? It's a sensation like this but, how about it? Hm?"

Zexion stares at the half eraser on his palm. "...This... .... It's only an eraser."

"Don't say such a thing!! Have you ever unwrapped and seen an amulet from a temple?! Only a mere printed object can be appreciated! Compared to that it's quiet reliable. King Athur got the excalibur! In the end, Arthur himself, who drew it up, got the grace of God in its entirety! Besides, now! Surely, you're trying to make the success in the studies come true?! So, before the day is over, I'll give you the Italian composition!"

The church was covered in silence. Then, Zexion breaks the silence with his small giggle. "He... Haha.." He smiles. Roxas look at Zexion's happy face like he said in his thoughts, _"Oh... I've never seen his happy face before... or his soft giggle sounds."_

"Hehe... You're insistent..." continue Zexion.

"Hahaha..! No problem being insistent! If it's to reach the goal! Come on, Zexio-"

"Ienzo. Ienzo Illuser."

"Ienzo... Illuser...? What about-"

"My mentor, Sister Margarita gave me that nickname. So, that everybody in this school wouldn't tease me or jocking of my last name. Illuser."

"Sounds like 'illusion' for me, but, oh well. That doesn't matter. Come on! Let's do our Italian composition together and pass up to Brother Zachariah!" said Roxas happily as he grabs Zexion's right hand. When Zexion's got up from his seat, Roxas' eyes grew big like a ball.

"Oh, my! You're..."

"H-Huh?"

"You're tall than me... Man!"

"Hey. Actually, I'm small, just like you. Ours size are like girls' size. The other boys student are taller."

"Indeed... Huh... But, there's no problem! We can be ourselves. We'll follow our hearts."

Zexion smiles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But, at the outside of church, there's two, no... Chinese twin sisters are listening what the both friends are saying.

"Then,... Let's finish our homework quickly."

"First of all, we'll join the phrases that seem to be useful."

Then, both of them laugh with slow volume, so that the two friends wouldn't listen their creepy laughs. They're holding their hands and running slowly together through the hall.

* * *

**O-oh... Who's these Chinese twin sisters? Heh... Find out next chapter. Zexion is so cute when he's smiling and giggling. :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. Remember, my English is still sucks... -___- But, I tried my best.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well, today's class is over."

Zexion is just to pick up his books in his school bag, along with everyone.

"I hope all the preparations for the lessons are correct," said Brother Hirata as he walks out from the class.

"*snores; snores; snores; snores*"

He heard his friend's snoring besides him. His sad lips changes become a wonderful smile for sleeping Roxas. He remembered what Roxas said to him in the church. _"Roxas' special amulet. Just by carrying it, you'll quickly feel better."_

_"Huh... That's why..."_he thought. He stands up from his place and tries to waking up Roxas.

"...Roxas?"

"Hmmmm...?"

"The class is over."

"Hm..."

"Uh... Excuse me... Roxas, from now until the vesper... Um... Uh.." said Zexion, with his pink face. Roxas, then, he move his head from his desk, his radiance blue-sea eyes are makes Zexion more blushing. "Hm?" humming Roxas.

"Then... Um... If it's too much trouble... Will you play the '100 Poems Card Game' in my room with m- Ah!"

Roxas pulls Zexion's body and hugs very tightly with happiness. For instance, Zexion is like Roxas' old teddy bear.

"Suuure! You're managed to say it pretty well! Hey! If Zexion tries, he can do it as well, isn't that right? It's simple, right? Zexion? To invite a friend is a simple thing!" Roxas' voice spread over the class until everybodies are hearing between Roxas' and Zexion's 'conversation'.

"Ro- Roxas!... Stop! You're hurting my torso!"

Roxas stops hugging. "But... Why the '100 Poems Card Game'? It doesn't make sense to play with only us two, right?"

"No... Nothing else came into my mind... Uh.. We can play 'Shiritori' but... ......"

Roxas sighs and later, he tells Zexion, "But it's an improvement!" with his wonderful smile. "Doing it, little by little, you'll reach a point where you'll be able to talk about yourself, right?" then, he giggle. "Mission 1: Invite a friend. It's cleared!"

Zexion lowers his head and his face become more red like a fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the school is finish, a whole students in St. Catherine Academy are returning to their rooms. Some or few students are whinning about the extra homeworks that their teacher gave. Roxas and Zexion are walk together, side by side.

"Since Zexion is too secluded, you can't get more proactive."

"Uh...?"

"I tried to talk to you and understood. Your personality, regardless of the outward appearance, is strong and little stubborn. But, you're doing just fine. You never let yourself carried away by what others think!"

Zexion's eyes grew widen and suprised what Roxas said. "Tha... Than... Thank you..."

"It was not my intention to compliment you, Zexion."

"Hm... I know, Roxas. Well, ... It's the first time someone's told something like that to me... Then, I'm happy," Zexion's face become red again.

"He-he! It's surely a grace of God from the amulet. Just by carrying it, you'll feel better, right? After all, it was specially made."

Zexion giggles. "Ha ha... Hmm. It's amazing. Oh! And it's just an eraser! Ha ha."

"Then... Don't say such thing."

"Uh... Since... Since Roxas is here..."

"Ah?"

"I-I'm feeling better... And I think, it will be fun... Because... You, Roxas is by my side."

Roxas' eyes grew widen, but, not to wide. "Haha! If you say so, it was worthwhile to give you an amulet."

"But... What about Roxas?"

"Ne-? What about me?"

"What you think..?"

"What I think? ..... ......... .... ... ..... In your vocabulary, you don't use the first person. Say it again using the 'I'."

"Ah? Uh... 'I'... 'Isn't you and I being together boring?'"

"Ahaha! Just like in the composition."

"Arh.... Ur... (Sob)..."

"Ah- Sorry! Sorry! Zexion. How fun! It's amazing. In the end, you're the first 'friend' I made in this school. Well, I have many friends before I transfer here. But, you're the same as my other friends."

"Oh. So, who are your old friends' name?"

"Well, they're Hayner, Pence, Olette, Wakka, Tidus, Namine, Xion, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Sora- Oh! Sora is my twin brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yup! Do you have any sibli-... Oh.. Uh......" Roxas knows that Zexion has no siblings anymore. He is an orphan now.

"Well, let's change subject. We'll exchange side dishes, lend and borrow clothes, chat in pajamas,- Wooh! Thanks to you, I'll be able to fully enjoy life in this school. I couldn't honestly comprehend it but I'm not fit... To making friends like an idiot with those colleagues... Especially the colleagues of this school... But you, my friend Zexion... is together with me," Roxas smiles. His dark blue haired friend silence himself, thought to himself what Roxas saying just now. "Hm.. Ah..."

"Wha- What's the matter, Zexion?"

"Roxas... Look!"

"!"

* * *

**To be continued again. I think Roxas as Shion Sonozaki and Zexion as Mizuho... Well, gotta go.**


End file.
